1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid droplet jetting head which jets a liquid droplet from a nozzle connected to a pressure chamber, by applying selectively a jetting pressure by an actuator to the pressure chamber in which a liquid is accommodated, and a method of manufacturing the liquid droplet jetting head.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ink-jet recording apparatus which includes an ink-jet head which jets a liquid droplet of a color ink on to a recording medium while scanning the recording medium, and records a color image on the recording medium has been known (U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,260 (corresponds to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H 10-202918)). An ink-jet head of an ink-jet recording apparatus has a plurality of specifications according to an application, such as general purpose specifications (hereinafter called as “normal specifications”), specifications focusing on a high-speed recording with a black ink (hereinafter called as “black high-speed focused specifications”), and specifications focusing on a high-quality recording with color inks (hereinafter called as “color-image focused specifications”)